


Super Special Hyung

by CloudyKim



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Twit team
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyKim/pseuds/CloudyKim
Summary: Junghwan can't stand it when Midam is feeling sad.





	Super Special Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, Im so sorry for the lacking because I just started writing again after a long rest from AFF. Please bear in mind English is not my first language. Im writing here to improve it. This is also to save us from the dry season of Midam's content. Enjoy!

Junghwan were worried because Midam had been so sad after the filming.

They were back to dorm and trying to get some sleep. But Midam slowly walk out of the room and making a phone call after wash out. After few minutes, he returned and his face looks sad. Junghwan hates that frown on his hyung cute face.

Midam stop at the door after closing it slowly and letting out a sigh, staring into the darkness.

Eunsang is laying down on Junghwan’s bed. Scrolling phone. But he is enjoying the way Junghwan’s fidgeting when his hyung stalking Midam. It’s so cute. Especially when Junghwan thought no one realised it.

‘Pabo hyung’ Eunsang laugh interally.

‘What is happening? He looks sad. Who was the person on phone with him? Is someone saying bad things to him?’, Junghwan keep glancing on Midam. “Cut it off Hwan hyung”, Eunsang slowly pinching him. “Ouch..yah! Why?” He turned to Eunsang, glaring.

“You..stop staring at Midam hyung like that. Its creepy”, Eunsang whispering to him. He frowned. “I..m..Im not staring!” he denied it while blushing. Tugging some loose thread on his pyjama.

“We knew you like hyung so much”, Eunsang teasing.

“NO!! I NE..NEVER SAID THAT!” his voice came out high pitch. Freaking out because being exposed.

“What happen?” Midam’s soft voice suddenly interfere. He was snapped out of his daze at how panic Junghwan’s voice are. Eyes heavy on Junghwan who were blushing madly. It was lucky the room is dimmed.

“No..NOTHING!! Hyung…Eunsangie being bad to me...”, Junghwan were nervous when Midam look at him. Hoping that Midam can’t see his blushing’s face.

Eunsang laughed at the tone. Seokhwa just shaking his head from his sitting position on upper bed bunk.

“Eunsang…play nice with Hwannie…now, go to your bed. Don’t disturb your leader here…”, Midam walk slowly to Junghwan’s bed and gently patting Junghwan’s hair. Giving Eunsang a try-to-be-angry look. Junghwan is holding his breath at the pet name. Hyeop is laughing under his blanket.

“Okay hyung…Eunsangie is sorry Hwannie hyung…” Eunsang teased again. Pressed his voice at ‘Hwannie’. Slowly removed himself from the bed and climbing the stairs to his bed.

  
“There…I will pinch you if you teased Hwannie again, okay?” Midam softly reminding. Oblivious to the way his members trying to supressed their laugh.

Junghwan closed his eyes tightly and trying to not jumping at how sweet Midam is. The way Midam softly touch his head. He wanted to disappear under the blanket or bed. Or just the whole world.

“Hwannie?” Midam look at Junghwan questionedly.

“Uh…yes..hyung?” he quizzically answered. Dumbfounded at the look Midam sent to him.

“No free goodnight hug today?” Midam asked.

Junghwan almost…almost coo at the soft eyes and quickly get out of his blanket and wrap Midam in a hug. “Goo…goodnight hy...hyung…sorry…I forgot” he stuttering while slowly put his hand on his hyung’s small back.

“Hm…take a nice rest okay? You did well today”, Midam mumbling into his shirt because of their height different.

Junghwan feel his heart close to burst and he quickly retreating from the hug and jumped on his bed.

‘I am so fucked up’ he thought.

‘Whipped’ Hyeop just laughing internally, throwing knowing look at Seokhwa who been rolling his eyes as he turned his back at the scene.

Everyone knows, Junghwan really like being around Midam. He is just like a puppy trailing behind Midam. Silently watching over the hyung. He always giving Midam his foods, his strawberry milk, sharing his snack. Always hugging Midam while saying goodnight everyday.

Junghwan is just so happy and bright whenever Midam is with him. Its kinda cute to see, a silent clueless boy being followed around by a loud and talkative puppy. All other trainees were amused whenever they saw Junghwan being loud talking animatedly while Midam silently listen and smile.

He found comfort at how soft the hyung is. He always had a feeling to protect and respect the hyung at the same time. He hated it when Midam is feeling down, being alone and keep everything to himself. That’s why he always trying to invite Midam into his little talk. He knows Midam is a very nice person.

Junghwan really likes his Midam hyung.

\---  
At the cafeteria. Midam still having his slightly sad eyes. Not eating his breakfast. Staring at nothing.

Junghwan decided to ask him. He felt worried the longer he let the hyung feeling down alone.

“Hyung…are you..okay? Did something bad happened at home? Are you…hurt somewhere?” he hesitate a bit. The cafeteria is so noisy but Junghwan’s question managed to make few trainees turn to their table. Face worried as well when Midam put his head onto the table suddenly.

“Whats wrong? Midamie is not feeling well?” Seungwoo who were passing by the table suddenly walk closer due to the nervous way of Junghwan asking. Feeling worried and responsible because he is older than both of them.

Junghwan mouthing ‘I got him, thank you, don’t worry’ to Seungwoo, knowing Midam will feel uncomfortable if he become the center of attention.

Seungwoo just nodded but still holding his worried expression on the small figure of the vocalist as he walk away from their table. The other trainees also trying to act nonchalant to the situation but they cant help with the worried expression exchanged with one another.

Junghwan holding Midam’s shoulder gently. ‘Oh no..’ he feel it trembling. “Hyung…where does it hurt? Tell me…” Junghwan softly ask.

“Im sorry…”, Midam said with a broken voice. Junghwan feel his heart breaking into pieces. ‘Who the hell hurting my hyung!!’ he really want to punish whoever made his hyung feel bad.

“For what? You did nothing wrong” he softly talk. Feeling even bad when Midam reaching his small hand to hold his shirt and struggling to let out few shaky breaths.

  
“Hyung…”, he try again.

“Just…I feel sorry…to…everyone…” Midam turn to him slowly but keep his head down.

Junghwan reaching to Midam’s small fist when he roughly tried to wipe unshed tears. “Hyung, you did nothing wrong…”. He held Midam’s little paw in his hand. Another hand slowly brushing his hyung hair.

“I don’t know where did I wrong, but there must be something, I feel like, Im not working hard enough…im so embarrassed with you, with the others…I feel like Im being the black hole in any group I am in…Im so sorry…hyung is bad…and…to think that people liking me? I don’t know what is there to like…I just…” his voice tremble as he talk and Junghwan quickly embraced him in a hug. Not caring of how the others stares.

“Hyung, listen…you are so good, you always doing well, there is nothing wrong with you, I like being in group with you, bet everyone feel the same too. Hyung, do you want to know why I chose to arrange the part with you? Because you can do it well. Not that others cant but you specifically have such talent and I want to learn all them from you. You never understand how grateful I am being in a group with you. You are never a black hole, you are a blessing in every group you were in, trust me!”, Junghwan talk softly.

Releasing the small hyung from hug, he carefully search for Midam’s eyes.

“You said that because you are a good person…that’s…not true…Hwannie, I…I know who I am…I am always never good enough…”, he shaking his head slowly.

“Hyung, I said that not to make you feel comforted, I said it because that is what I felt. I wont let you think lowly of yourself. If you feel so hard to love yourself, let us do it for you, you cant stop…me…and people around you from loving you…and I will repeat the words again and again if you cant comprehend it today. Im willing to let you know how precious you are in my eyes…”, Junghwan blushes at his own words.

Silently hoping Midam get the double meaning.

“Im so sorry for being like this, I was supposed to be the reliable hyung not like…”

“Hyung, there is nothing wrong for a dongsaeng to comfort the hyung, you can lean on us when you need to, you can be sad, don’t keep the pain alone, alright? Besides, you always did so much for your group, no, let me say this, you always think of others so much, not just in this competition, you as a person always put others first, it kinda annoyed me you know, but that is what make me really respect you…and your group even got defeated in first evaluation, all of them survived the first elimination and look at their position now? They are doing great, thanks to you! You are their leader for that stage…no, don’t make such face, you need to know this, YOU did well, you did well as the leader and the center…and for our performance too, you did well, fuck off with the votes, that doesn’t define you, you yourself said it, rank is not everything…all matters is you did well in every stage you stand! You…auch hyung!!” Junghwan were stopped by a small hand that pinching his cheeks.

“Stop lecturing me! And stop cutting my words okay? And don’t swear like that! That’s not good. You little baby…I am the hyung here okay! I get it…don’t say things like that, hyung is shy…” Midam softly replying. Petting Junghwan’s head at that.

Junghwan leaning to the touch but he still not satisfied because of the sad eyes on his hyung beautiful face.

“What is it actually? Is someone saying something bad that making you sad like this?” he asked carefully.

Midam sighed.

“Not to me, I am okay if people said bad things about me but I feel bad when my fans, uhh, the people that liking me, get hurt because of those bad words, they are my angel, I don’t want them to get hurt on behalf of me, because of my inadequacy, I hate that…my father told me that there are a lot of people loving me, he play sns and he found many good person there, I knew they been doing many projects for me, and it hurt me to see I can barely give them anything…I cant even protect them from those bad words…that’s why I feel so down…”, Midam trying to hold his tears as he tell Junghwan his problems.

“Hyung, we, can never be perfectly thankful to our fans because we cant meet each of them personally, but we expressed our gratitude for them when we are working hard to reach our dreams. That’s the only way for us, you know right? Your fans only want your happiness, and they know it is their choice to love you. So, it is natural for them to be the shield that protect you from the bad. We protect people that we love. Your fans knows that and they want to help you like that. Those bad words have no value because the people who wrote that, they know nothing about you. They are not what you are. Your fans are strong, they are like you, I believe they are strong and good people. Look at who giving you all that great fanproject? They want the best for you because you deserved it, let them love you hyung…”, Junghwan slowly stop talking and reach his hand onto Midam’s left chest, placed it on the beating heart.

“You worth every fight, you deserved good things, because what? Because this little thing here…is the best, he is a strong fighter, one of the best thing in this world”

With that Midam’s tears falling. He let his defence down. He broke into tears.

“Hyung!” Junghwan panicked. Quickly retreating his hand from the said hyung chest. The whole table now turn their head to them. All of them were so shocked to see Midam crying silently. Mingyu have alarmed eyes and stand up to search for Hyeonsu.

‘FUCK MY LIFE, GOOD JOB YOON JUNGHWAN, WOW CONGRATULATION YOU MADE HIM CRY!’ Junghwan screaming internally. Hands hanging around Midam’s arms, cant even touch, he is too scared to hold the crying hyung.

“Th..thank you…really thank you for saying th..that…”, Midam keep sobbing.

‘Uhhh???’ Junghwan were confused.

“YAH YOON JUNGHWAN WHAT YOU DID?!” Eunsang who just coming from dorm practically run and hug Midam tightly. Seokhwa and Hyeop also surprised with the situation and quickly approach them.

“YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM SMILE!! WHY IS HYUNG CRYING!” he is yelling.

“I thought you can handle it…”, a calm Seungwoo come with Hyeonsu who slowly pushing Eunsang from the crying Midam and patting his back. Mingyu trailing behind with panic expression.

“Its…its not…not Hwannie..faults…I was j..just…touched by his words…ugh…Im s..sorry…” Midam slowly explaining. While wiping his face with his sweater paw. And that action causing everyone to feel soft and cooed.

Hyeonsu chuckled slowly because Midam is just so much like a small kitten right now and everyone look at his dongsaeng with fond eyes.

“Wait. Touched?? Did he confessed?” Hyeop asked. Almost screaming at the realization.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Eunsang scream. Junghwan want to die.

“LEE EUNSANG! LANGUAGE” Midam glared.

“Im sorry hyungs…but honestly Junghwan hyung woah?” Eunsang turn his head again at Junghwan after apologizing.

“Confess what?” Midam was confused and stop hiccupping.

“HE LI…” Eunsang words is halted as Junghwan lurched to him and almost collide with everyone standing there. Putting his hand on Eunsang’s mouth.

“SHUT UP!! NO. ITS NOTHING HYUNG!”

Everyone laugh at how fast the situation changed. And how red Junghwan’s face.

“Midam, didn’t you see? Junghwan here, he likes you…” Hyeonsu tell.

Junghwan screeching and run away. Midam was stunned and blushes.

“Exposed”, Seokhwa said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please continue supporting Midam. Hyeop lets debut!! Hope to see you again in my next story. ^^ Annyeong... twit twit twit twit..


End file.
